


(Podfic of) Ceasefire by IndyHat

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Brad and his emotions have an understanding: he doesn't talk about, or think about, anything that might affect his combat effectiveness, and his emotions do whatever the fuck he tells them to.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Ceasefire by IndyHat

**Title:** [Ceasefire](http://indyhat.livejournal.com/53322.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://indyhat.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://indyhat.livejournal.com/)**indyhat**  
 **Pairing:** Brad/Nate  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** _Brad and his emotions have an understanding: he doesn't talk about, or think about, anything that might affect his combat effectiveness, and his emotions do whatever the fuck he tells them to._

**Length:** 1:19:29

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Generation%20Kill/Ceasefire%20by%20IndyHat.mp3) || 72.7 MB


End file.
